


Badlands Interlude

by paxnirvana



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxnirvana/pseuds/paxnirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of a longer Warcraft story about two Badlands NPCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badlands Interlude

orc/high elf  
m/m

 

The elf settled deeper in his lap, hands tangled in his hair. The small mouth working at his earlobe, teeth tugging at the heavy ring that pierced it, narrow tongue laving it.

Holding him stable with hands meeting around the slim waist, he pushed up further into the other's body. Deep. Slick. Tight. Felt the shudder. Heard the long, slow groan right in his ear.

He bared his fangs, jaw pressed against the other's silky hair. "Good?"

"By Eonar, yes." The elf gasped, wriggling himself even further down on Thorkaf's cock. As if he wanted him to fill all of him. Everywhere.

He grunted. Savoring the tight heat. The delicious squeeze. Felt the other along every inch of his cock. The wood of the wall behind him was cool on his bare shoulders, bracing him. He spread his feet wider on the floor, the wooden bench reassuringly steady beneath him.

Then he thrust up. Once. Easy and slow. And the elf seemed to melt over him. Body shuddering, going slack, thighs slipping further over his own. Spreading. Doing everything he could to aid Thorkaf's penetration. The elf moaned loudly. Slim hands wound tight in his hair. Head lolling to the side. His shoulders quivering, his back loose. Thorkaf had never had a bed-partner who so blatantly craved penetration as this one. A part of him whispered that dragon-magic had to have warped the other into this. That no normal man wanted this much cock inside of his ass.

Any more and he might pierce him. Rupture something inside of him. In his violent past he had witnessed the result of such damage done. It was brutally unpleasant. He tried to use great care, but his cock had more urgent ideas. Flexing inside its sweet confinement. Eager for more. Demanding motion. The elf was nearly whimpering now, breathing in low, desperate pants, soft accompanying whines rolling from his mouth.

"Too deep?" he grunted, rolling his hips. Steadying himself within. Until there was rounded ass pressed over his balls, trembling, sweat-drenched thighs around his waist, the elf's own cock slick and taut between, like a rod of iron against his lower belly.

" …ah-almost…no-o… "

The hardness of the other's cock reassured him somewhat. That this was something he wanted, maybe even craved; as raw and invasive as it seemed. An idea occurred to him then and he froze a moment in surprise and realization. Then he bared his tusks and began to move. Spoke the words that came now between slow, steady thrusts. Focused on keeping the motion firm and easy, when all he wanted to do now was drive harder. Deeper. Wilder. To just take and take and take all the elf was offering him without question or thought. But he could not.

"Ahhh... so it's him you want to fuck you, isn't it? Your master... in his true form... with scale and wing and claw about you... miles of cock like a brand inside you... bringing you life and hope and that searing red fire..."

The elf let out a keening cry, fingers scrabbling at Thorkaf's shoulders helplessly. His face hidden behind wildly scattered hair.

Thorkaf kept speaking, his words tight, sharp. "But he won't… he sees just his Queen, now and only. And this cock in your ass, elf… it's mine… but you came seeking it… only to stand for him."

"No!" The elf cried, forehead pressed to Thorkaf's shoulder, back taut as he suddenly stiffened above him. Rejecting. Struggling. "That's not true…no…"

He spread his hands flat on the sweat-slick back, waist. Spoke quietly. "But it is, Garek."

The elf's head whipped up at his name, eyes wild, dark, panicked. Before Thorkaf could react, he was lifting himself off of him, twisting away. Running from him. From his words. He hissed out a breath for the way the elf separated them, with a rough jerk that had to be painful to the other, but let him flee without pursuit.

The raw anguish in the elf's face more than confirmed his guess had been true.

Naked the elf stood before him, his cock still hard, his pale body gleaming with sweat and flushed by the heat of lust. His hands were fisted at his sides. Hair falling over his shoulders, around his face. Trembling. His slim body shaking more with inner turmoil than desire now.

Thorkaf stood up. His jutting cock brushed against the elf's hip. The other let out a soft cry. Of denial or longing he couldn't tell. The scent of sex and need was thick in the air between them.

He stood beside the elf, looking at the averted face. Not touching him other than with the side of his still-ready cock. Anger had not had time to mature, but it lay close. "Speak truth, Garek. Speak it now. By Thunder's leave, I have never knowingly been proxy for another; I will not start now."

Long moments passed in rough, uneven breaths. In quivers of flesh. In the small sway of the other's body. First toward him. Then away. Then the bent head turned toward him, lifted. Blue eyes, pained and desperate and hungry, lifted to meet his steady gaze.

"No… some is as you say… but I… I have never sought out any other before... only you," the elf said, his voice tight. "I was ever alone… but you understand how…. how serving them changes you…" Thorkaf's blood burned with sudden triumph, potential anger vanishing.

Reaching out with both hands, he caught the elf to him, crushing him close for a moment. Long enough for the elf's hands to find his waist. To grip him tightly in return. The narrow chin brushed his shoulder and he felt an unsteady wash of hot breath over his skin. He took a shaken breath of his own.

Then he threw him face-down on the hard bed beside them to a startled grunt, following him down before he could react. Covering the slim form with his far broader one, forcing his thigh between the other's. Finding the slick, waiting hole with cock and hand. Shoving back in again to the other's loud cry.

He was snarling now. Tusks bared, fangs displayed. Triumph and possessiveness and lust and relief burning through him. He buried his face against the back of the elf's neck, amid tumbled hair. He finished pushing all the way in again with small thrusts. Filling the other to his root. And the lean back was already arching into the penetration. Aiding him. Welcoming him. The elf gasping now. Making urgent, desperate breaths. His pale hands fisting in the bedding. He put his own far larger hands beside those tight fists. Braced himself.

"Do you want me to leave you?" he said into the other's hair. Holding himself deep and still now. Slick and hard and open. Piercing but not moving. Not yet.

The cry was loud. Frantic. "No!"

"Good." He fucked him hard then. Driving steady and deep, pulling back just enough to push hard in again. The slick of the apothecary's potion making his cock glide with ease. His muscles flexing, thighs burning. The elf returning his efforts with urgent sounds and trembling shifts and hands scrabbling at the blankets. Tearing and pulling them into disarray, his body arched, legs spreading, spreading to let him sink even deeper. The elf's cock had to be pinned uncomfortably against the bed, denied a direct touch, but he found he didn't care just yet.

He wanted to pound the other. To fill and fill and fill until there was no other cock he could imagine within him but Thorkaf's. With an orc's arms bracketing him. An orc's fists before his half-shuttered eyes. An orc's body covering him. The small mouth was open wide, panting desperately for air.

He leaned close, slowing his thrusts to small surges for a moment as he rubbed a tusk against the side of the elf's face. "Your ass is sweet, Garek," he murmured into the long, tapering ear. "The sweetest I've ever had. Tight and yet so eager for me to fill it." A stiff wing-like eyebrow twitched against his forehead and the elf let out a wordless cry, arching his back against Thorkaf's belly, rocking himself onto his cock.

"N-no words... just..."

He stopped the elf's movements by letting his weight rest harder upon him. The elf gasped and moaned in disappointment but he just laughed. Low and rich, it was a heavy rumble in his chest.

"Just what?"

"Just... ah! Move..."

"Fuck you? Is that what you want? Me to fuck you?"

"Yes!" For some reason, he realized, the elf did not care for that word. Fuck. But it was an earthy word. Rich with a sense of the spirits. He'd always liked it himself. And suddenly he wanted to hear it now, said in those light, elegant tones made raw by need.

"Ask for it."

The pale blond head was darkening with sweat. Near the temples. Behind the neck. Pale skin reddening with heat. "W-what?"

He leaned close. Licked a glistening line of sweat from the other's skin. Salty and fresh, though he thought the other's skin tasted of him already. It pleased him. A low grow started in the back of his throat, his cock eager to move again, but leashed to his will.

"Ask me to fuck you, Garek. Say it right enough and I'll fuck you harder."

"Thorkaf..." He surged to hear his name said in that throaty way, punctuated with a desperate moan. Did a few quick strokes, just letting the other remember the rhythm again before stopping. Cruelly. Deliberately. The elf's hands scrabbled at the bedding, shifting, he caught one beneath a fist but the other reached back and circled his neck, catching at his hair, a braid.

The elf pulled his face even closer until their breath mingled. Their mouths were close. "Ask for it," he said again. The elf turned into the words, licking at his mouth, the base of his tusk.

"Move. Please." It was begging. Shameless and needy. But not the words he wanted.

"Move where?" he said, drawing back. "Away?"

"No!" The yank on his braid was almost painful. He grunted and relented, pushing back, chuckling. The elf's mouth was wide, his breaths deep and ragged, but his eyes were open enough for Thorkaf to see the frustrated glitter of them.

"Ah! Fuck me, you stubborn orc bastard... fuck me! _Abenal'en sene'nai_!"

Grinning with pleasure, his heart thundering in his chest, he moved again. Stroking deep. Hard. Making the elf twist and writhe beneath him. Hot. Tight. Slick. Over and over again. Rewarded with moans and pants and ever harder yanks on his hair. He shifted one hand down, working it beneath the elf's body. Down until he found the other's cock, tangled in bedding. He cupped it in his hand against the other's belly, slickness marking them both. Garek groaned, deep and long. Shuddered and broke in his hold then, head whipping back, body jerking, hot slickness shooting over his hand, filling it, coating it and his own belly. All while Thorkaf drove deep. Deep. Savoring the clench. Feeling the deep shudders. Hearing the helpless strangled sounds, the low keening groan.

He broke then too. Growling. Filling the other with his essence in a last few short, urgent strokes. Hot clench of balls nearly blinding him with the intensity of it.

When he was done he rolled over, dragging the elf with him, on top of him. Greedily spreading the elf's own come all over his belly, up his chest. Reaching for that gasping mouth and forcing two come-slick fingers within. Pleased when the elf sucked at them, whimpering slightly as he did so. He put his other arm around the elf, holding him in place. Half-hard and still inside him.

There was white hair in his face, the elf's ass on his balls. He lay back, sated and pleased, sucking in deep breaths of his own as his blood cooled, his heart slowed back to normal.


End file.
